l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Makoto
Doji Makoto, the Smiling Blade, was the Crane Clan Champion in the later twelfth, early 13th century. Age of the Conquest: The Clans Birth Makoto was the son of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Crane, by L5R Story Team and he was born around the time of the crowning of Empress Iweko I. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Crane Clan Champion Makoto became the Champion after his mother passed to him the mantle in 1196. Imperial Histories 2, p. 275 He was well known throughout the Empire for his genial demeanor, his warm mood, and his easy laugh. Few who have met him do not consider him a friend. Makoto was among his generation’s most gifted duelists as well. Kurohito's Perfection Makoto ordered no expense to be spared in elevating his grandfather Doji Kurohito as Fortune of Perfection, as it happened in the Month of the Dog of 1197. State of the Clans, Part 5, by Nancy Sauer Korihime's daughter While Makoto was visiting one of his provinces he knew Kakita Korihime's daughter, Kakita Mitohime, had defeated a Matsu shortly after her gempukku. Makoto met her and congratulated Mitohime personally. Bringing Justice Ide Shimoro was a Unicorn merchant who dared to foster feelings of resentment against the clan in a tiny Crane village. Makoto alone moved there and killed Shimoro in an iaijutsu duel. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Crane Clan Conflicts in the Colonies Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies Tension increased between the Crane and Mantis regarding commerce interests in the Colonies. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 2: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer The Mantis were accused of widespread corruption and forgery of documents by Daidoji. After a duel that settled the Crane's accusations, the Mantis engaged in retaliation over this slight of honor. Incursions on Crane holdings along the rivers between the coast and the Second City began. The majority of the Mantis' seaborne forces began to mass on the southern coast of the Colonies, and began a movement inland up both rivers, towards Twin Forks City. The Crane were requested to surrender their ports or see them destroyed for their insult. The Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun upheld the complaint of the Mantis and granted permission for war between these clans in the Colonies. Petitions, by Seth Mason Makoto lobbied towards the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime, expecting she could rule against the Mantis, with no practical result in the conflict. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Mantis Trade Blocked Makoto had a meeting with the Imperial Treasurer Seppun Ritisharu to inform that the Crane would shut down their ports to the Mantis Clan. The Crab ports were already heavily occupied shipping a great deal more resources back from the Colonies, and the Tax Collectors were slowing the traffic in the Mantis ports avoid any oversight as the one reported by the Crane at Twin Forks City, so it would provoke a blockade of the Mantis trade to mainland Rokugan. By happenstance Makoto stumbled upon Yoritomo Hiromi in Ritisharu's estates, and the Crane Champion detailed his plan to the Mantis Clan Champion. In return, Hiromi announced they would take the colonial Crane stronghold of Twin Forks City. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Siege of the Second City The Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hakige presented to the Imperial Court the accounts of the Siege of the Second City. The Second City had surrendered to the Ninth Imperial Legion and the escapee Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime had been stricken from their family rolls by the Otomo. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was instrumental to finish the siege in a quick way, instead a more longer but bloodless conflict. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Makoto argued that Renyu had thwarted any possibility to come to an end through diplomacy, but he chose to devolve into senseless violence. The Kaiu Daimyo Kaiu Iemasa claimed the Kuni Daimyo had acted with true loyalty to the Imperial Throne, and his words were backed by the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason End of the War The Voice of the Empress Togashi Satsu believed the war with the Mantis had been devised by the Crane. He subtly advised Makoto to bring the conflict to an end. The Raised Blade, Part 1 by Seth Mason The hostilities ceased after the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs, where many samurai died from both sides in an enormous blast. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason The Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi decreed the Crane free of blame of the blast, and the Crane were indebted to the Mantis for their mercy. Doji Iza accepted to open the Crane ports in the Colonies and in the Empire to the Mantis trade. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Makoto and Daidoji Tametaka visited the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi in his states at Toshi Ranbo, after the war was over. Age of Ivory, Part 2, by Shawn Carman A Brother's Destiny Fudoist Connections In 1199 the connections of the Asahina with the Fudoists, a heretical brand of the Brotherhood, were exposed. It obliged Makoto to choose between punishing the Asahina or seeing the whole of his clan suffer. The Jade Champion Asahina Nanae accepted that she had to abdicate. Shadow of Disgrace, by Shawn Carman Undermining the Otomo Iweko Seiken seized control of the Second City, and the Crane forces in the Colonies had all pulled back to Twin Forks City. The Otomo had been tireless in keeping news of it out of the Imperial Court. Kakita Ikura and Makoto had been forced to be very circumspect about how they approached discussion of the Colonies, and to whom. Maneuvering around the Otomo had consumed the Crane Champion for weeks. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 He eventually brokered an alliance with Bayushi Nitoshi A New Alliance (The New Order flavor) to undermine the Otomo family. New Factors (The New Order flavor) The Crane wished to seize power from the Otomo, so they agreed Scorpion courtiers would stay out of Crane affairs, and the Crane would stay out of Scorpion ones. The alliance would last until the end of winter, and the Crane would not speak against the Lion in their current affairs with the new Crane allies. Scenes from the Empire: Halloween Deluxe Edition, by Robert Denton and Shawn Carman The Currency of War A disagreement over a merchant caravan in the Spine of the World Mountains rapidly escalated into a conflict between the Crane and Mantis Clans. The Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Akeha and Makoto had devised a war had with the Mantis, a way to secure a closer alliance with the Phoenix Clan. Fighting the Mantis, old enemies of the Phoenix, made easier to renegotiate some old treaties of mutual aid and assistance between the clans. A cease fire was met after the Crane replaced the losses from their caravan. The Currency of War, by Shawn Carman Son and Widowed In the time of Twenty Festivals Makoto's wife and sister were both with child. Two children were born on the same day, a son and a nephew, but there were complications, and both mothers died. Letters to the Clans – Thunderous Acclaim Forewarning In 1200 a demon moved from the Sea of Shadows to raze the Crane coastline. Daidoji Akeha led the forces that drove the creature to the sea. Makoto saw the event as a forewarning, and ordered her to build an Iron Crane dojo in the Aerie, ensuring their survival from the coming darkness. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 5, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Coronation A Gift of the Emperor tournament was held shortly after Seiken became Iweko II, to celebrate his birthday. The winner was Daidoji Yurei. The Emperor granted his petition, to allow the Daidoji family to study the use of gaijin pepper. In turn, Yurei was also granted to commit seppuku. Coronation, by Shawn Carman and Maxime Lemaire Rise of Jigoku This year Makoto had discussions with the Asahina Daimyo Asahina Akikusa regarding affliction that struck down so many among the Asahina, some manner of balance between the Spirit realms had been altered in some way. A Tattooed Monk warned that the Second Seal was located near Cold Wind City. Despite this information the Crane forces led by Daidoji Akeha did not avoid the destruction of the seal by the Spider Clan in the Battle of the Second Seal. A Cold Wind, by Shawn Carman, Robert Denton III and Fred Wan Death This year Makoto was beheaded by Bayushi Nitoshi, as part of a plan devised by the Scorpion Clan Champion to deceive Daigotsu Kanpeki and secure the Emperor Iweko II. Nitoshi proved his allegiance delivering to Kanpeki the heads of Makoto and Shiba Tsukimi, the Phoenix Clan Champion. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock External Links * Doji Makoto (Emperor) * Doji Makoto, the Smiling Blade (Ivory) Category:Crane Clan Leaders